


Passing on the Lesson

by AkaShika



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Frottage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Paddling, Praise, Rimming, Tumblr Prompt, mentions of sex with a minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaShika/pseuds/AkaShika
Summary: "You’re mine. All of you."





	Passing on the Lesson

“I’m going to teach you something my godfather taught me.”

Teddy was shaking. He can feel Harry’s hand but the blindfold means he can’t see anything.

“Are you ok?”

His words are stuck in his throat but he nods and lets out a noise that could have been an affirmative. At least until Harry backs off and it becomes a whine.

“I’m fine,” he chokes out. He manages to get enough moisture in his mouth to swallow and soothe his throat slightly. “Please, Harry. Don’t leave me like this. It’s fine.” He thinks Harry might walk away for just a few more seconds before his lips descend and his tongue slips into Teddy’s mouth. He tastes like gin and smells like pine and Harry surrounds him in a way that only he can, in a way that makes Teddy feel safe again.

“Spread your knees for me, love,” Harry says when he draws back. “Let me see you.”

This isn’t the easiest place for Teddy to change positions. He was kneeling on the bed, instead of on the floor, but Harry had insisted that he’d need it by the end. He lets his arms loosen while he moves to help balance himself, but as soon as his knees are as far apart as he can move them, he tightens his hold on his elbows again.

Harry slips one leg, clothed in soft denim between his thighs. Teddy’s hard cock is dribbling precome onto the sheets from the sandwich of his own thigh and Harry’s. Teddy can feel Harry move, he can feel the pressure build and his head spins and just when he thinks Harry’s going to make him come like this, he stops.

He wants to thrust against Harry but he’s moved away before Teddy can comprehend it. He’s behind Teddy now and his fingers are dancing across his stomach. He’s teasing Teddy’s nipples and whispering words about how good Teddy is and how Hot he looks, but none of that is what Teddy wants. Harry pulls his fingernails across Teddy’s groin, not enough to scratch, not enough to hurt but enough to draw Teddy’s attention back between his legs.

He uses just one finger on Teddy’s cock and Teddy thinks he might scream.

“I want you to suck me,” Harry says, his lips on Teddy’s throat, one teasing finger running up and down his cock.

“Yes, ok, fuck.”

Harry bites down on Teddy’s shoulder, a light chastisement for swearing at his Sir, then stands and moves in front of Teddy again. The bed wobbles as he moves but Teddy knows this is part of whatever game Harry is playing with him. He feels the head of Harry’s cock on his lips and opens them to accept whatever Harry will give him. He knows the rules for this part.

Harry’s bare foot touches his bollocks as Teddy draws Harry’s cock into his mouth. He wants to focus on giving Harry the best blowjob he’s had, but the teasing toes stimulating his length bring him close again and he lets Harry fall from his mouth when he begins begging.

“Please, oh God, Harry, please, please.”

The foot is gone and Harry’s weight disappears from the bed.

He gasps and pants. He wants to come, he wants Harry to come. He doesn’t know what they’re doing but it’s making him desperate and fast.

“Hands and knees, baby.”

Teddy wants to thank him, he thinks Harry would allow that but he’s too busy hoping that Harry will just fuck him now.

He almost cries when he feels Harry’s tongue in his crease, smoothing over his pucker loosening him. It’s not that he doesn’t love it when Harry rims him, but he only does it when he wants to take his time.

“Teddy, Colour?”

“Green, green, fucking, green. Don’t you dare stop.”

The bite to his arse cheek is worth it.

Within minutes, Teddy is back to begging, a broken litany of _pleasemoreharryohgod_ and then Harry stops again and Teddy’s in tears.

He feels Harry’s hand on his chin, lifting his head to look at him.

“Do you know what I’m teaching you, Teddy?” He asks. Teddy can’t focus, all his mind can focus on is the desperate, intense, need to come. “You’re mine. All of you. These lips are mine to fuck when I want.” Harry dips his thumb between Teddy’s lips and Teddy cherishes it because maybe this means he can come soon. “Your arse is mine to worship when I feel like.” The dull pain of a paddle registers and Teddy pushes back into it. “Your orgasm is a gift I will give you when I wish to.”

Teddy nods. “Yours.”

After they’re done, when Harry’s brought Teddy around and told him how proud he is and how brilliant he was, after Harry has fed him and cleaned him, Teddy looks at Harry seriously.

“I thought your godfather died when you were sixteen?”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [here.](https://akashikadoesthings.tumblr.com)


End file.
